Crushing Secrets
by ShatteredStormLightning
Summary: Ichigo wasn't as helpless as everyone believed. In fact, he was probably the most important and powerful being in the universe. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and never will, probably not even the liquid kind.

Chapter 1: Backstory

Ichigo had always been the weird one. The person everyone avoided. Now, it wasn't necessarily his fault, but it happened anyway. With his bright orange hair and perpetual scowl, he was _not _the most approachable person. However, he had a group of close friends who stuck with him through thick and thin, through all the difficulties he experienced.

One of these difficulties was him becoming a shinigami. He was constantly missing school to chase hollows. Because of this, he was alone a lot of the time. As he was always alone, no one saw that his powers were steadily growing, and he came into contact with both his inner hollow and his zanpakuto. As he spent more and more time with them he realized that they were created out of his soul, so he had another hollow and another zanpakuto.

At last, when the captain and lieutenant found them (the ones using spiritual pressure), his other parts revealed themselves to him and told him the entire story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The beginning

Rukia laid there, watching the confrontation between Uryu, the quincy and the two shinigami. She heard the soft whisper of cloth on skin and turned her head to come face to foot with Ichigo. He stood and watched the brutal beat down performed by the shinigami, and in that instance decided he was not going to be joining them. They showed no mercy to the helpless quincy as he lay bleeding out on the sidewalk.

In his head, the two hollows he named, respectively, Shiro and Beni, along with Zangetsu and Kamikaze (his zanpakuto), were busy explaining what was going on and why there was such animosity amongst Uryu and the shinigami. Ichigo again mentally reinforced the thought that he would not go along with them. He was and always had been reluctant to harm anything without a good reason to do so. The sound of ripping was heard and everyone who could still move turned to look.

There, hanging in the sky, were several people. They stood as a group, with a blue-haired man in front. As the shinigami and quincy watched, the man turned his head and spoke to the people on either side of him. As one, the others vanished to different places, leaving behind only the blue-haired man and a male with green eyes and black hair. They walk through the air away from the rip in the sky from whence they came, leaving it to close behind them.

As the duo approached the beings on the ground, everyone could see the blue-haired man's eyes glue themselves to Ichigo. Ichigo himself was hoping that he had not noticed that he was suppressing all but one hundredth of his power so as to not crush his surroundings.

"What are you?" the blue-haired man asked. "I can smell power on you, yet you exude nothing of what your scent shows."

"I-I, I am Ichigo Kurosaki" he stuttered. "Who are you?"

The blue-haired man stepped closer and gave him a look that said 'stop avoiding the question'. Ichigo blushed and looked away from those piercing blue eyes. As he did so he caught a glimpse of the green-eyed man standing there looking mildly annoyed, next to the dark haired shinigami.

"Grimmjow, you know we have things to do. Take the boy if you must but we need to join the others to return." Turning to Ichigo, he sighed and said," Come, this will be easier if you do not fight. However, if you feel the need, then I must insist you get it over with, as our leader is waiting for our return.

Ichigo regarded the green-eyed man and Grimmjow. There was a pause, then he dipped his head in a nod. Immediately, Grimmjow wrapped an arm round his waist and lifted Ichigo into his embrace, laughing at the deep blush that appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Okay, so I got an ANONYMOUS review that literally said 'this sucks kill yourself please'. Now, I respect that this is a free country but at LEAST have the balls to login to post shitty reviews. Otherwise, I reserve the right to call you wussy jackass. Honestly, this is my first story and I'm trying, okay?

Chapter 3: Hueco Mundo

As he was carried away, Ichigo glanced back and hoped someone would save the injured quincy. The group of three neared the re-opened tear as the others started to return. Grimmjow nodded to the questioning looks sent his way, indicating that he would explain when they got back to their base. As they disappeared through the tar, the dark-haired shinigami started towards them but the rip in space was already disappearing.

The dark space closed around Ichigo and Grimmjow smirked down at him as he tensed in alarm.

"Don't worry little shinigami," he said. "We won't let you fall. If I drop you, I'm sure one of the others would catch you before you got too far down."

Ichigo blushed as the others chuckled. He glanced around, wondering who these… beings… were. He knew they were not shinigami, as they had shown animosity towards the shinigami who had confronted Rukia and Uryu. This was a minor relief to him, as he did not know if these people were better or worse. He hoped they were better since he would hate to be forced to show his real abilities, something that only the one called Grimmjow had noticed so far. This was how he hoped to keep it because he had found that those who thought he had very little power revealed things they normally would not have, thinking he was incapable of using the information to his advantage.

When the group exited the space, they found a brown-haired man and a silver-haired man waiting. Nods were exchanged before the two men noticed the unexpected addition. Grimmjow set Ichigo on his feet and then said;" This is a shinigami I found. He seemed to be more powerful than the ones around him. I could only sense one reiatsu signature in that area, and it matches the one I'm getting from him now. But then I asked Ulquiorra what he was getting and he said the other signatures overpowered his. I brought him back both to get him away from the shinigami and to see why I was getting such a strong signature but everybody else was getting the average unseated shinigami levels."

Now both men were looking at Ichigo, the brown-haired one with a knowing glint in his eyes. All those who knew him and witnessed it immediately relaxed. He knew what was going on and was not alarmed by Ichigo's presence. They took this as approval for Grimmjow's actions. If anything, he seemed to be amused by the circumstances.

"Well;" he started," I shall introduce my Espada. Starting at the Primera, this I Coyote Starrk. The Segunda is Barragan Louisenbairn, Tercera is Tier Harribel, Cuatro is Ullquiorra Cifer, Quinto is Nnoitra Gilga, Sexta is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Setenta is Zommari Rureaux, Ochenta is Szayelaporro Granz, Noventa is Aaroniero Arruruerie and Diez is Yammy Llargo. The man mext to me is Gin Ichimaru and the other shinigami you will meet here is Kaname Tosen. I am Aizen.

A/N: Will someone please PM me with how you make a line break? Also, the numbers for the Espada came from my years of Spanish so sorry if it was not what Tite Kubo used. I was trying to give all the names and then making an acceptable cliffhanger. Please review. Lots a love SSL.


End file.
